pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Poke Tower 2
The map is basically divided into two sections: the left side is where the Ghost- and Ground-types come out; the right side is where the boss Snorlax is. Put one to three Pokémon with Psychic, Ghost, Water, and/or Ground-type attacks on the left, and have all your other Pokémon on the right (preferably hard hitting Pokémon such as Fighting-types). The easiest way to kill the boss Snorlax is to put a Wigglytuff on the furthest right hand spot and make it use Mimic. The Wigglytuff will mimic Snorlax's Yawn attack and the Snorlax will never move. Then put another Normal-type Pokémon on the furthest left hand spot followed by either a ghost Pokémon (Gengar using Dark Pulse) or several psychic Pokémon. Make sure you have a fighting Pokémon for when the left side is done, then place him underneath the Wigglytuff and watch him go to work. Another easy way is by getting two Gastly (From Pokémon Tower 1) and have them relearn Curse. Do that with two other strong Pokémon near the entrance that Snorlax comes in, and you can defeat it easily. If your ghostbusting Pokémon can handle themselves (a decent Gengar can almost take the entire side by itself with Shadow Ball or Dark Pulse), focus your attention on Snorlax. Move your Pokémon along the corridor as Snorlax moves, and make sure to take them off the map and put them back on when they're put to sleep by Snorlax's Yawn (or have a Pokémon with Worry Seed to prevent sleep). Have a Pokémon with Whirlwind, Dragon Tail, or Roar on standby in case you need some more time to defeat it. Ideally, wait until Snorlax has picked up Maruto and then use a Whirlwind like move, this means Snorlax will go off to the left hand side, but as he goes off into the black he turns around and goes all the way to the right hand side, leaving a massive amount of time to inflict damage on him, by which time you won't even be fighting the ghost Pokémon anymore. A Normal-type Pokémon is also useful on the left side since it takes no damage from Confuse Ray and can't be taken out by False Swipe. It's good to put it in the front-most spot so it takes all the damage. Alternatively, use a couple of Giga Drainers to absorb the brunt of Marowak's False swipes and to eliminate Cubone and Marowak fast, as well as recover the damage received from False Swipe and the confusion. Normal-type Pokémon such as Persian or Farfetch'd with Dark-type moves such as Night Slash can take out the Ghost types with ease. A Jynx with Perish Song can instantly take out Snorlax so you can use your remaining five Pokémon to take out the enemy Pokémon on the left side. The Pokémon using Perish Song, or any other One-Hit KO move, must be at least one level higher than the target, so a Jynx or Lapras must be Lv 63 or higher for Perish Song to affect the Lv 62 Snorlax. If you use that method, move them as soon as you see the music notes and they won't die. Another lucky, but reliable way is to have 1 fighting pokemon on the right side and 4 pokemon on the right side, and 1 strong pokemon on the left side. This will let the less powerful pokemon take maruto instead of Snorlax, and then gives you enough time to stop the less powerful pokemon, and more time to take out snorlax. Useful Moves *Cross Chop *Shadow Ball *Psychic *Bulldoze *Whirlwind / Roar / Dragon Tail *Perish Song *Worry Seed *Helping Hand *Hypnosis /Yawn *Smokescreen / Sand Attack *Snore *Mirror Move /Mimic *Dark Pulse *Giga Drain *Night Slash *Guillotine / Horn Drill / Sheer Cold *Curse Catching Snorlax A catchable Snorlax is rare and has a 0.1% encounter rate, so you will have to play the level several times before finding one. Using the following set-up you can crank past all 10 waves in a matter of seconds without touching anything past the initial set up. You will need: *2 Gengars with Shadow Ball *1 Mimic / Mirror Move user (or a Ditto) *1 Pokémon that can damage the catchable Snorlax without killing it *(optional) 1 Pokémon with Sleep Powder / Hypnosis *(optional) 1 Normal type Pokémon with a Debuff At the very beginning set your Pokémon up as shown in the picture, then immediately crank the speed to x4 and wait. It will take about 20 seconds before clearing all 10 waves of normal enemies, after you clear the waves immediately exit the level and restart, ignoring the Boss Snorlax. The catchable Snorlax can spawn on waves 2 - 10, you may need to play this level over 100 times before finding one so its important to do everything as quickly as possible. You don't need to worry about killing the Boss Snorlax, it's just a waste of time. The Mimic/Mirror Move user will stop the Boss in it's tracks and you don't need to worry about it anymore at that point. The two Gengar should be strong enough to kill all the enemies that spawn, make sure theyre using ghost attacks so they don't harm the Snorlax. If they are lower level, its likely one of them will die durring the level, which is perfectly fine as they are not needed to actually catch the Snorlax. If youre worried about it you can use a Normal-type Pokémon (for ghost immunity) with a Debuff move to weaken the mobs, just as long as it wont hurt the snorlax. The lower Pokémon using Sleep/Hypnosis will act as a catch trap for the Snorlax if it spawns, it's only a safety measure because playing the same level over and over you tend to tune out and might miss it going by at x4 speed, this will stop it and give you plenty of time to react and get your other Pokémon in a place to widdle down its HP and capture it. It's also best to put all your Pokémon on "Ignore Red", so you don't accidentally kill Snorlax. All the other Pokémon being bosses (thus always having a blue life bar), the catchable Snorlax will be the only Pokémon affected by this.